In known banknote dispensing systems, commonly called Automatic Teller Machines (ATM), there is a fixed console having a display device, a reader for magnetic or intelligent bank cards, and a keyboard for entering the user's personal identification code.
These systems, in which the keyboard and display are fixed, preclude user security and confidentiality in the true sense of the word, whether the user wants to withdraw banknotes or obtain information on his current account.
In fact, any curious bystander behind the user can see the transactions carried out on the keyboard and also the information displayed on the display.
In order to improve security and confidentiality of user transactions, very often the consoles of "ATM" systems are placed in a room to which limited access is provided.
This is obviously a very costly solution requiring further control and security devices, such as for example, doors opened by electronic control means or other security systems.
In order to improve confidentiality, has been proposed, as described in European publication EP 661676 A1, an "ATM" system wherein the keyboard and the display are included in a portable console connected to the banknote dispensing unit by means of an armoured cable.
Such a system, even if it helps on improving confidentiality, does not solve the problem to improve security. In fact, with the above-cited system, the user is obliged to simultaneously control devices differently located. In particular, the user, by having the console in his hands, is obliged to manage, at the same time, the devices located in the fixed console. As a result the user can louse or forget to keep back the card. This last is not a costly solution, but is, in some way, more unsecured than to leave the keyboard an the display on the fixed console.
From European Publication EP 484198 A1, it is, also, known a portable console designed for making payments, as for example in a store or a trading centre.
Such a portable console comprises a keyboard, a display, a card reader and is remotely connectable through a radio link connection, to a transaction centre or a concentrator for making on line or off-line payments.